


Detective Kalex

by Dathtato



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chapter 4- Pure Smut, Chapters written based on requests, Cravings, How They Met, Kanvers- Ship name for Kara/Maggie/Alex, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Alex, kanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: A compilation of One-Shots about the relationship and lives of Alex/Kara/Maggie. Chapters are written based on received prompts or requests.





	1. Pregnant and Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.
> 
> Okay, so this story was written based from a request received over on Fanfiction. This is also the first time i have tried to write a proper polyamory interaction so please let me know if i got something wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is injured on the job and Alex has to reveal a secret she has been keeping from her wives.

Maggie had heard other police officers recount the first time they were shot. The stories always followed the same lines, they could remember everything from just before it and after it in perfect detail but never the actual moment. Which was why she was confused about why she could vividly describe everything, the texture, the smell, the feel, the pain, oh god the pain, as the bullet ripped through her abdomen in slow-motion. She at least thought her saving grace from this all would be not knowing she was shot like in the movies but now she didn’t even have that. She felt herself fall backwards impossibly slow as her mind turned to her loved ones. Would they forgive her if she died or would they hate her? She knew them too well to even consider the latter in any regard. They would forgive her, mourn her and eventually move on, maybe bring someone knew into the fold if that option became available. Of course it would become available, the world was too big and packed for it not to be she reprimanded herself. At least she had known love in her short, from her perspective, time here on earth. She actually felt warmth as the darkness overtook her.

Kara had been in her secret office typing away at an article that was due in a few days, it had been an abnormally slow day for both her personalities. There had been no alien attacks, fires, crashes or even, she shuddered at the memory, snakes stuck in trees for Supergirl to attend to and Kara Danvers was sure that CatCo had never been this quite. There was simply nothing happening that was news worthy and everyone felt on edge about it. This only happened before the storm came, the storm being whatever the latest catastrophe was. Last year it was Lena Luthor exposing herself as the Queen of a secret organisation called ‘The Knights of Latruncularius’, an ancient secret order whose sole purpose was, thank the stars, to further intelligence and compassion amongst all living things through only noble means. The year before that it had been Lillian Luthor once again trying to rid earth of all aliens after failing with the Medusa virus. But instead of the other shoe dropping in her job or her other super activities, it dropped in the form of a phone call, a nurse at a hospital near her home calling to inform her that her wife Maggie had been brought in from a gunshot wound.

Alex had dropped all her work on the floor the moment Kara called and told her Maggie had been shot, she didn’t even register the vials breaking as she ran to her car to get to the hospital as fast as possible. She had made it there in record time, putting her fast amount of offensive driving skills to the test as she broke every road and vehicle law possible and evaded the police. When she got there Kara was waiting for her in front of the building. She felt panic and bile rise in her throat as she moved to the blonde, practically throwing herself into those long strong arms as she felt the need to cry. The comfort she received from her blonde wife through the simple hug and the small delicate kisses to her head almost immediately calmed her, only panic and grief from her as of late abnormal emotions remaining behind.

“Is she alive?” Alex choked out, that one question’s answer would determine everything else. Her emotions, their lives forward, the little one she had been carrying for a few weeks now that she still had to tell her wives about. Alex found herself already regretting that she hadn’t said anything earlier to them but she wanted to be sure before getting their hopes up and now Maggie may never even now she was going to be a mother along with her two wives.

“Yes, Alex.” Kara held her wife and one half of her heart that little bit tighter as she rubbed comforting circles on her back, trying desperately to curb the emotional tidal wave that seemingly followed the short brunette around for weeks now without reason.

“Can we go see her?”

“Yes, the nurse said she’s stable and will probably be asleep for another couple of hours. Come on.” Kara tugged gently as she laced their fingers together and moved towards the elevators that would take them to the proper floor. The whole way up she practically had to hold Alex up as the brunette clung to her, afraid to let go and realise this was all fake and Maggie their wife was dead. She moved gently bringing Alex with as they walked past exactly nine doors before entering the room that held their wife hostage. She looked so small wrapped in tubes and thin blankets, not the normally larger than life over dramatic detective they had both hopelessly fallen in love with.

It had been almost like a Sapphic love story the way they had met. It had been a year into their, Kara and Alex’s, relationship when they had met her on the same day not even minutes after the other. Alex had met her first and swore she just knew that Maggie was meant to be with them, to complete the puzzle left months prior when Lucy left them to be with that slut James and some blonde skank from Reno. It wasn’t that Maggie was her replacement, no never something so beneath her, she was just a piece of them that had always been missing. They had met on a case and after some very inappropriate flirting, Maggie had asked Alex out. Kara had met her barely two blocks over when Maggie accidently walked into her causing the blonde to ineloquently face plant onto the sidewalk. After some begging on Maggie’s part, Kara had allowed the detective to buy her coffee as a way to make up for the accident. Later that night both Alex and Kara had shared the news with each other and laughed that they would both meet her on the same day and fall so quickly in love, not that they didn’t relentlessly tease Maggie after she joined the fold about how she would pick someone up and then immediately go on an impromptu date with their lover.

“You guys are staring and I can hear the frowns from here.” Maggie mumbled her eyes still closed.

“Oh Rao, thank goodness you’re okay.” Kara muttered as she moved to the one side of the bed and Alex to the other side and hugging their lover and wife tight. “What were you thinking!?”

“You know what I was thinking. I couldn’t let them harm anyone else and it wasn’t really as if I was planning on getting shot. Which sucks by the way.” She grunted and winced as she tried to sit up a little. Alex’s hand grasped her shoulder and the pleading look in her eyes stopped Maggie from moving.

“We could have lost you today, please don’t do that again.” Maggie nodded her head, she would do anything to get that absolute look of despair out of Alex’s eyes. She took both her wives hands and kissed them, hard. Hard enough to reassure them she was there and no matter what that she would always be.

Long after the sun had set and the nurses had finally snapped and told them to leave and let the detective sleep, had they reluctantly left. That night the California king sized bed they all shared had seemed a little larger and a little colder, both of them felt the loss, albeit temporarily, of their wife. They all loved each other very much, so much in fact that whenever Kara had to leave to save the city or Alex was away for a mission that the other two would experience the sensation whenever in the bed. It always ended the same way also, the two that were left behind would snuggle on the couch falling asleep to whatever was on the telly. It would be a tough two weeks without Maggie there as she recuperated in the hospital.

In the two weeks that she wasn’t at home Alex and Kara had dropped all pretences of even trying to sleep in the bed and immediately settled on the couch each night with Alex sleeping on top of the blonde. They both visited her as much as possible and all shared, much to the nurse’s dismay and disgust, take-out each night for dinner in the quant room.

At least Maggie was finally home because Alex was dying to share the news with her wives and at this point she really didn’t have a choice anymore, her small light frame showing a small bump on her normally toned stomach. She had also caught herself unconsciously starting to stroke her stomach each time her mind wandered and she didn’t want them to find out by accident.

“So…” Maggie started from where she was on the couch, technically she was still on bed rest for a while but she hated just lazing around all the time unless she was sleeping in on an off day. Alex had vaguely told them that she needed to tell them something but had refused to divulge any information on the subject. Which was so unlike her brunette wife that her own curiosity had reached an all-time high. She was certain Kara, from her place next to Maggie, was just as curious as they followed the frantically pacing brunette with their eyes.

“Alex, you know you can tell us anything.” Kara reassuringly said and Maggie was sure she fell a little more in love right then and there. Alex halted her pacing and swallowed thickly, even looking nervous to the detective’s eyes.

“I know.” She sighed out, “I have been wanting to tell you both this for a while know and then when Maggie was shot it didn’t seem like an appropriate time and know I can’t keep it a secret anymore and-”

“Alex, breathe before you faint. Please. I just got out of that god forsaken place and don’t really want to see one of my wives in there anytime soon.” She watched as Alex took a deep lungful and gently blew it out.

“There’s this person… I sort of met if you can call it that… and well I have wanted to tell you both this for so long… and then you were shot-”

“You’re leaving us?” Kara sounded so heartbroken that Maggie immediately, even trying to ignore the slight pain, wrapped her arms around the blonde. Maggie felt her own soul shattering but she needed to be there for her wife. If Alex wanted to leave them then she wouldn’t stop it, she wouldn’t like it but she wouldn’t stop it. Alex is a grown ass woman and could do as she damn well pleased. She could fuck whatever slut she wanted while being of gallivanting away from the two she left and Maggie wouldn’t care. Not at all. Never.

“What!? Fuck no!” Alex had cursed loud enough to curb the dread and rage Maggie had started feeling. “This did not go well.” Alex sighed out and Maggie could see her stroke her stomach. “I love you two, for now and always. Sickness and health, and all that other stuff we vowed. Even when I’m angry and don’t like one of you much, I’ll always love you.” Through the reassurance Alex had walked over to them and slipped onto their laps lightly, holding them as tight as she dared which Maggie assumed was for her recovering benefit.

“Then what is it and who is this other person?” Maggie pressed. Both her wives presences doing nothing to quell the fear coursing through her, who was this other person and why was Alex so nervous.

“I don’t know there name yet.” Maggie met the brunettes eyes just before they kissed, “I’m,” she saw Alex repeat the same process with Kara, “Pregnant.” Maggie was sure her eyes had bugged out because she could suddenly see every little line on her brunette wife’s face and the way she caressed her own stomach and then… nothing. When she woke up Alex was looking at her with concern etched into those beautiful features and she looked so amazing Maggie couldn’t even be bothered to care about the pain she felt as she practically inhaled the brunette’s lips in a deep and heated kiss.

“When?” Kara asked after she got her own kisses.

“I narrowed it down to seven weeks ago, the day Maggie had off.”

Maggie remembered that day with fondness. It had been a Saturday, one of the few she had off and as a result could spend with her wives. She had slept so late that eventually they had left to get some groceries and by the time they got back Maggie had sprung her plan to get what she craved from them. She had moved the couch to face the door and opted to lay there bare in a semi Kate-Winslet-Titanic pose. Her head resting on one arm as the other folded to the back of her head with her top foot crossed behind and below the bottom foot. It had exaggerated her chest and shown the curves of her bottom in a deliciously tempting way, which had trapped her two helpless preys when they entered. The almost immediate lust on their faces as they tackled her had set her off and they spent the next few hours making love.

“I’m so glad I had that day off.” She murmured before looking at her laughing wives, “What?”

“You said that exact same thing that day.” Kara replied and gave Maggie a fond kiss.

“And I’ll always mean it.”

That night their bed felt complete with Alex in the middle, Kara’s spot normally, as both of the other two wanted to hold their wife and new found developing child close to them, wanting to shield them away from any non-existent danger. Maggie only new she was so hopelessly in love with her wives and future child that she would take a million bullets to the gut if it meant always having them for even a split second more.


	2. Meeting Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at how Maggie met and eventually joined Kara and Alex in their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth. If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment
> 
> Okay, so I found I enjoyed this more than I expected and decided I want to continue. This will most likely be a collection of One-Shots, please suggest or prompt for a future chapter as I have no idea what to write. Also thanks for all the support so far.

Alex woke up to the feeling of being held, held in a pair of strong arms just like every other day. In a perfect world it would be two pairs of arms or she would have hers wrapped around someone else. Lucy had left them almost a full year ago to be with James and some Reno chick and while it had been hard to deal with the betrayal in the beginning, now it held no emotion. No regret, no anger, no resentment and no love. It was just something that had happened and she was just someone they had known, an ex at the most. Alex loved Kara with all her heart but it still yearned for the third member and she knew it was the same for Kara. They had both grieved for what they had had with Lucy and learnt to move on, they had healed and decided a few weeks ago to start looking for their third member. So far it had not gone well, they had both not found anyone that an emotion resembling love or attraction could be felt for. So they had both unconsciously agreed to keep looking but to be content with the looming possibility that they may never find that person.

Turning around in those arms she placed a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips and dashed into the bathroom while her lover woke up. Hopefully Kara would take the bait as Alex had woken up earlier than normal and she could use some bliss before another tough day at the DEO. Kara took the bait.

Alex sighed as she looked at the spot where the burn patterns were on the red rug, the red rug that was supposed to be a safe space for the president to walk into her hotel. Thankfully the president was still safe but now they had to find an escaped Kryptonian with an unknown vendetta against female leaders of the country. This was going to be a long day. Which felt like it was going to be even longer when she saw a random civilian, back turned to her, crouch down and examine the burns.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing at my crime scene?” Alex yelled as she stalked up to the other person hoping her authoritative tone would scare them away.

“You know all you feds are the same.” Alex almost tripped as her heart stopped at the angelic voice of the person. It didn’t help when they turned around and Alex lost her breath at the sheer beauty before her. “Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.” Alex was sure her body was shaking from a sudden bout of nerves and the pull to this woman was so intense she wanted to just comply with whatever it demanded.

“Alex Danvers, Secret Service and I don’t care who you are, this is a federal case.” Alex managed to growl out and hoped no one heard the breathiness of her voice. “Now get off, you’re contaminating my evidence.”

“I can contaminate a lot of things if I get off.” Alex felt the heat rise in her face and knew if she replied she would stutter at this brazen detective. She took as discreetly as possible a few deep breaths which were noticed with a victorious smirk from the other woman.

“As interesting as that sounds you wouldn’t be able to handle what I can give.” More over what Kara can give along with it or the both of them really.

“I can handle anything, I’ll even prove it to you.” A coy smile flashed to the fake agent.

“Oh yeah?” Alex scoffed. “How?” Why was she flirting with this woman she just met? It made no sense to her.

“I’ll take you on a date. Tonight at eight. You in?” There was definitely a challenge to her voice and Alex refused to lose.

“Where?” She growled out.

“Don’t know yet, I’ll text you Danvers!” Maggie called over her shoulder as she walked away, she really hoped the fake secret service agent didn’t use a fake name too otherwise her buddy at the station wouldn’t be able to get her real phone number.

As Maggie walked up the block she was so wrapped up in thoughts of the breathtakingly beautiful brunette she just met that she didn’t notice a blonde with a latte walking while looking at her phone. Colliding with the blonde felt like hitting a brick wall while riding a motorcycle at high speeds. They both sat on the ground, sopping wet from the latte, and stared dumbly at each other. Maggie got up as quickly as she could and offered her hand to the equally breath-taking blonde she just ran into. What was her luck today that she would meet two stunning women? She could feel the pull she had to the blonde and it felt so excruciatingly similar to the one she had experienced with the brunette that she needed more time, time to analyse this instant attraction she felt. An excuse, she needed an excuse to spend more time with the blonde.

“Sorry about that Miss, can I buy you a new one?” Maggie felt proud of herself, she came off confident and charming, not creepy and suggestive.

“Mmh?” She must have startled the blonde from her thoughts. “Oh, uh, yes. Thank you.” The blonde was acting weird but seemed to settle her mind on the matter even through the nervous reply.

“Great!” She looked around and found a place, most likely where the blonde had bought the latte, called Noonan’s. It looked to be near empty and the que only had one person. The barista looked at them with shock and then at Kara with familiarity, Maggie could feel the unexpected jealousy swell in her chest but tampered it down with logic. Of course the barista would recognise the blonde, she was probably a regular here. After getting their coffee’s they sat down at a booth and she wondered if she could somehow turn this into a date.

“Maggie by the way, sorry about running into you like that.”

“Kara and it’s okay, I wasn’t focussing on where I was going. I’m surprised you didn’t break anything.” The blonde said so casually and followed with a well-rehearsed laugh that Maggie had to wonder if it had happened before, and if so how many times? It was obviously something that had to have happened at the very least twice because if once then no one would assume it was walking into the Kara that caused the damage.

“I was built sturdy. If I may ask, what do you do for a living? Most people would be at work by now.”

“Oh.” The blonde, Kara, blushed a little, “I’m an assistant at CatCo and what do you do, Maggie?”

A shiver ran down her spine at the way Kara had said her name, it had to be unintentional but it formed a knot in her stomach. “I’m a detective with the NCPD but your job must be way harder than that. I hear the CEO is a real raging bitch sometimes.” Maggie also had to wonder if the blonde was ditching work just to be here with her.

“She’s really not that bad, I wish people would stop spreading rumours about her.” The blonde looked so sad Maggie immediately wanted, needed, to fix it.

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll never say anything bad about her again.” The blonde looked at her with an odd expression and then giggled, she actually physically giggled. It sounded like heaven and Maggie wished she could hear it forever. That and Alex’s smooth voice.

“I’ll hold you too that.”

The rest of their impromptu date went amazingly and by the end of the day Kara could barely contain her excitement to share the news with Alex. She had arrived home before the brunette and started cleaning, trying to work off any nervous energy before her lover walked through the doors.

“Kara!” Alex called as she walked in, she sounded extremely excited to the blonde.

“Alex, I have to tell you something!” Kara nearly screeched as she hugged Alex before placing a bruising kiss on her lover’s lips.

“Me too!” Alex sounded just as excited. They looked at each other both waiting expectantly.

“I think I found her.” They both said in sync after thinking the other was waiting.

“Kara what?”

“I think I found her Alex. I met a woman today and we had a coffee date.” She saw Alex look at her still stained clothes before their eyes locked again. “What do you mean?” Kara felt her own voice shrink.

“Same as you, I met a woman today, we flirted and she asked me on a date tonight.” Kara felt a small spike of jealousy but trusted Alex, plus if Alex had found someone to join them then the jealousy was unneeded.

“Then what do we do, if we both found someone.” Kara felt insecure all of the sudden, she might want someone new to join but she didn’t want to lose Alex in the process and if they both wanted another but different woman then what did they do going forward.

“I don’t know, let me go on this date tonight and see how it goes. If it goes well then we can possibly meet with her in the future, same with yours too. Then somehow decide.” It sounded less than romantic to Kara and maybe a little cold and forced but their options were limited.

“Okay but I really think it’s going to be Maggie.”

“Maggie!? Do you mean Maggie Sawyer with the NCPD?”

“Yeah, why?”

Alex started to laugh and Kara felt like she was missing a piece of the puzzle, so to shut her lover up she gave her another bruising kiss. Leaving the brunette dazed and light headed.

“Wow… Sorry.” Alex seemed to snap out of it. “The one I met today is also Maggie. We met the same Maggie.” It was Kara’s turn to laugh and she did until Alex placed the same kiss on her. “Since you already had you’re date with her, I’m still going.”

“Don’t do anything I would do.” Kara responded and let her lover prepare.

Maggie sat back into the couch and looked at her two lovers. Most woman would fear this day but she had never been most, and it helped that she seemed to be the one that was lost here. Almost two month ago she had met the two stunning women in front of her on the same day barely separated by a few minutes. She had been so enamoured by them both that she had against her better judgement started dating both. She had decided to call it quits with one of them before it got too far but the more time she spent with them the more she fell for them both. Now she was sitting on the most comfortable couch, she had ever felt, in the blonde’s apartment which was littered with pictures of the two women, she had been dating, throughout the years. They were grinning at each other like this was happening exactly like they had planned which for some reason seemed the most accurate description of what was happening.

“So… Maggie…” Kara started with a barely suppressed laugh.

“We were wondering if you have figured it out yet or do you need help.” The brunette finished before kissing Kara. Maggie had never even thought the two women had crossed paths but here they were grinning like idiots and kissing each other. She needed help, definitely needed it because her mind seemed to be lost.

“Help.” She almost choked out in a voice she couldn’t recognise.

“Well it seems that you met us both on the same day and started dating us both.” Alex started this time.

“And then you continued while you knew it was wrong of you. But what you didn’t know was…”

“That Kara and I have been dating for years.”

It all clicked into place for her there and her mind worked a mile a minute reviewing every moment she spent with them. The secretive laughs and random giggles, the calls and messages that came to her from the women at the worst possible time like they were trying to trip her up and expose her to the other woman, the kisses she would get in the exact same spot from both and how they always wanted to go places that risked the other finding out about them. Through all of it she had almost had a heart attack, the constant stress weighing on her but she had deemed that she deserved it for what she was doing. She had never meant to be that asshole that cheated but she could just never choose, it was like her heart was split in two. Now though she couldn’t seem to muster any anxiety or anger as they explained everything, from the day they had all met and how their relationship functioned and that they wanted her to join it. She kissed them both as hard as possible and knew what she wanted was them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time/Supergirl.  
> This disclaimer applies to everything in this collection.


	3. Compromising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get into a fight about Maternity leave and Kara is forced to make a decision about who is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please give prompts as i have no idea what to write next.

“NO! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN’T DO!” Alex screamed in rage. Throwing one of the snacks she constantly carried around these days to satiate the constantly craving baby she was carrying in her body. Maggie barely dodged it and didn’t even appeared annoyed at almost being assaulted with food.

“YES I CAN, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ARE CARRYING OUR CHILD!” Maggie screamed back even if they were only standing less than an inch away from each other, well couple of inches if you took into account Alex’s protruding stomach.

Kara groaned internally as her two wives fought on. Originally the fight had been about Maggie leaving her wet towel on the floor, which everyone knows Alex hates, but it had rapidly developed into a fight about everything and anything, and then into Alex not wanting to take maternity leave. Maggie obviously wanted Alex to but Alex was adamant that she wouldn’t, in truth Kara agreed with Maggie. It was hard enough knowing that everyday her wives were potentially in danger but now that one was carrying their child, she had to use all of her self-restraint to not suggest Alex take time off for the very reason that a fight would erupt. The fight would either cause some ludicrous compromise or bitter feelings for too long and neither option was appealing.

“EXACTLY, I AM! ME! I AM CARRYING THE CHILD! I MAKE THE DECISIONS ABOUT THIS BABY UNTIL IT POPS OUT!” The retort came with a swollen and menacing finger. “ONLY THEN CAN YOU PITCH IN!”

Kara looked between the two, she had long since given up on trying to diffuse the situation seeing as she couldn’t even get a word in edge wise. They had nearly been going at it for an hour, Alex all the more hormonal and Maggie her normal stubborn hot-headed self. It never ended well when they fought which is why Kara adamantly refused to participate in them, that and she knew neither really meant the things they were saying.

“KARA SPEAK TO YOUR WIFE!” Maggie yelled at her while pointing at Alex. Alex glared at Maggie and tried to lean more into her space.

_‘Fucking thank you Maggie_.’ Kara thought sarcastically and more than a little bitterly.

“OH NOW I’M HER WIFE ONLY, WHAT DID WE GET DIVORCED IN THE LAST FEW MINUTES AND I JUST DIDN’T KNOW!?”

“NO BUT WHEN YOU’RE LIKE THIS YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT MY WIFE.”

“FINE THEN YOU’RE NOT MINE! KARA TELL MAGGIE HERE THAT I CAN WORK FOR AS LONG AS I SEE FIT!”

“NO TELL ALEX THAT IT IS TIME SHE TOOK MATERNITY LEAVE AND NOT GO TO A SECRET BASE FILLED WITH DANGEROUS MONSTERS THAT ESCAPE ALMOST EVERY FUCKING DAY!”

Kara looked between the two people she loved the most and seriously considered using some of her powers to escape for a while, not as if they would be able to stop her. She could be gone before they even blinked and the window was already open and it was right there and it would be so easy, just a couple of feet and then she would far away in a matter of seconds. Maggie moved to stand in front of the window and Kara knew she had been silent too long so with a deep sigh she looked at her one wife trying to convey her apology already.

“I agree with,” She knew when she said who she was going to be in deep shit with the other, “Maggie. It isn’t safe there Alex and by now most woman would already have started their maternity leave.” Alex was ready to go into labour any day now but only her stubbornness was keeping her at work. Maggie looked extremely pleased and smug while Alex delivered the blonde an incredulous look.

“TRAITOR!” The pregnant woman yelled and toddled into the bedroom, slamming the door particularly hard.

“Thank you.” Maggie sighed and leant in to kiss the blonde. Which Kara stopped with a hand and held on tight to the jaw in her hand. Squeezing only hard enough to make Maggie have her lips scrunched like a fish.

“She is crying, go fix this mess. Now.” Kara almost growled and the dark haired woman nearly shook under her gaze. With a nod from her one wife Kara let go and watched Maggie disappear into the bedroom. She refused to listen to what was being said but didn’t need to even strain to hear Alex’s part. The walls and closed door doing nothing to dampen Alex’s yells.

Kara had to leave soon after as she could hear that the city needed her but by the time she returned home everything was quiet even with the sun still high in the sky. Her wives must have gone to work so she would be going to after a quick shower, hopefully no one noticed how late she already was when she walked into CatCo. Walking into the bedroom she was met with the site of her two favourite people snuggled into each other, Alex already asleep and Maggie nearly there but holding her hand out for the blonde.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Kara whispered not wanting to wake up her pregnant wife that was looking to be dreaming violently, Alex always did when one of them wasn’t there. She kissed her awake wife’s hand and revelled in the tiny little shiver she got in return.

“I convinced her to take maternity leave…” Maggie bit her lip and quickly glanced around the room. It was amazing that her wife still thought she could lie to her, Maggie was usually an excellent liar just not when it came to her wives.

“And.”

“She agreed but only if we do too.” Kara barely had enough time to listen but she understood well enough. “It’s a compromise, it was the only way I could get her too agree.”

“You are so going to pay for this Maggie.” Kara saw her wife gulp and blush a little, no doubt fully understanding the threat. “I’m going to shower and then join you two.” Kara walked to the bathroom while stripping off her Supergirl outfit and she could hear a familiar hitch of breath behind her.

A week later Kara was staring down at the beautiful little screaming banshee that was their daughter. During the labour she had heard more curses from Alex than what she has eaten potstickers on earth, maybe not that much but definitely a close tie. After a week of no work, except for the articles she had written at home to ensure she didn’t get fired, she was glad she had taken the maternity leave. Seeing her wives that little more during the day was amazing and they had managed to have fun for the most part of it, only fighting one more time when Maggie left a wet towel on the floor again.

As Eliza was the grandmother, or the only blood family member to show up seeing as Maggie’s family didn’t approve, she was led in first and immediately taken with her grandchild. From Kara’s blonde hair, to Alex facial structure and Maggie’s expressive eyes, the perfect mix of the three of them. It would be a mission to pry Eliza away from their baby but Kara loved how Eliza was always there for them even if in the beginning she wasn’t the most supportive but that was water under the bridge.

“So tell me what my grandbaby’s name is.” She cooed at the little one but clearly spoke to the three watching her.

“We had to compromise since we couldn’t agree on a name.” Kara started, “So please meet Astra.”

“Eliza.” Alex spoke softly, missing the tiny bundle and wanting desperately to have her child in her arms again.

“Margarete Sawyer-Danvers.” Maggie finished the absurdly long name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know that naturally three people can't have a baby together but i couldn't exclude one of them like that. Please give prompts.


	4. Obligatory Sex Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This officially ends Detective Kalex but if anyone sends a request for it I'll be more than happy to write more

Kara walked into their apartment more than ready to ask her wives to just forget about food, work and everything else for an hour so she could cuddle with them after this horrendous day she had. It had been one of the worst of the last few weeks with Snapper constantly yelling at her and the stupid aliens in this stupid city constantly doing something and the humans still trying to shoot her when they could clearly see the bullets would never do anything. With a great sigh she divested herself of all the clothing she wore, right on the floor by the door, to keep up appearance on a cold day, leaving her only in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

Following the smell of food and the soft humming to the kitchen she found her very short and sexy wife Maggie by the stove, bending over to test whatever was in the oven. Maggie hadn’t noticed her yet but Kara absolutely noticed Maggie, it would be impossible not to. She must have showered because her hair was wet and the long white shirt she had probably thrown on in her rush was soaking so much that it clung to her body, allowing anyone unfettered access to see the red panties she wore underneath and her bare torso. It was too good of a chance to pass up and before Kara could even consider her actions she was behind Maggie, her hands on her one wife’s hips and her crotch pressed firmly against her wife’s amazing ass.

“Kara!” Maggie let out with an indignant yelp as she shot straight up, her heart beating so fast from fright it would probably burst any second. “Don’t just sneak up on me like that!” She huffed, wanting to turn around and punch her blonde wife on the arm but finding herself locked at the hips.

“Sorry.” Kara said with a decidedly unapologetic tone. “You just looked so hot there and I couldn’t resist. If anything I am the victim here.” Kara husked playfully while starting to nibble at the pulse point she found on her one wife’s neck, her hands already roaming.

“Mmh,” Maggie moaned, “Would you like to file a police report?” She shot back with a low voice.

“Yes. I need serious help. At least two detectives to help me. There is an ass out there terrorising me with its perfection.” It was admittedly one of her worse attempts at dirty talk but luckily Maggie was enjoying her treatment too much to comment or laugh.

“Well sorry for you but there is only one detective here at the moment, the other one had to work late.” Kara understood Maggie had just told her Alex was still at the DEO. It wouldn’t be the same without her but maybe she could join in when she got home.

“Want to start so long and see if the other detective will help us later?” Her hand was already moving, sliding over her wife’s sex before firmly cupping it.

“Gods yes!” Maggie rushed as her head fell backwards. “Text Alex and tell her she has to get over here if she wants to finish with us.” Maggie said and in the moment of shock and lust she had put Kara into, she ran to the bedroom. A text message later Kara was standing at the door looking every bit as ready as Maggie felt.

“You know, running away is only going to encourage me.” Maggie saw the predatory look in the blonde’s eyes and could feel herself becoming wetter at it. Kara actually looked like she was stalking over and Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. She was too aroused to care and moaned just at the way Kara was acting, the chuckle she got in return didn’t even register. When she finally managed to open her eyes Kara was already only inches above her, the blonde using her body to trap Maggie.

“Fuck!” She moaned out when she felt tiny fluttery kisses being pressed over her face and body as her shirt was shoved away and her breast roughly kneaded. Her nipples being pinched, pulled and squeezed until they were painfully tight and the one finding its way into a mouth. Kara had always enjoyed teasing too much for her own good. She felt her own skin prickle as the blonde’s mouth started moving lower and lower until it abruptly stopped just above her panty line. “Kara!” She whined out.

The blonde had her head cocked to the side with a vacant stare just before she returned to scene in front of her. “Sorry, thought I heard a cry for help.” Kara shrugged a little and plunged two fingers into Maggie. She swallowed the string of expletives she was going to give when the fingers entered her. Her own hips rolled in response and soon enough she was pressing a searing kiss onto her wives lips as a third finger penetrated. Her moans lost to her gorgeous blonde wife and she felt her lower stomach boil, the previous coiled heat there turning molten and building to painful levels.

“I’m going-”

“Do it.” Kara whispered in her ear, biting the shell of it and slipping her fourth finger in at a quick and hard pace with curling fingers. The walls around those fingers tightened so much that they could barely move but they moved as much as possible helping the brunette prolong her climax as much as possible. “How was that?” Kara asked after licking her fingers and placing a long kiss on Maggie’s lips.

“Really hot.” Alex panted out from the couch near the door. Her two wives only know realising she was there. Even through the haze of her own self-induced orgasm she could see the shock on their faces of her appearance. Her shoes were gone along with her jeans, the buttoned up shirt she had been wearing was hanging off one arm, her bra was pushed away and her panties were ruined were they still sat like they were meant too.

“Alex?” Kara questioned.

“Too hot. Needed relief, they wouldn’t move.”

“So you rubbed yourself through them till you orgasmed?” Maggie was looking smugly at her now and it only served to arouse her again.

“Fuck… yes.”

Kara chuckled and got off the bed making her way over to Alex, whom could feel her body being perused by dark blue eyes. The blonde’s arms wrapped around her and she was lifted into the air before being plopped onto the bed so she faced the ceiling. “Lift your hips.” Kara ordered her and the shortest brunette couldn’t help but follow. As soon as her hips were off the bedding the blonde ripped away her panties, the cool air teasing her. She and Maggie watched intently as Kara turned the black lace fabric inside out, so that they could all see Alex’s essence clinging to the gossamer material. Before they could even try and imagine what Kara would do she stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it hard enough to make squelching noises and moaned as her eyes fluttered closed. The sight caused Alex’s sex to painfully throb, needing something, anything, to satisfy her and thankfully Maggie seemed to sense this.

Alex could feel her brunette’s wife’s fingers teasing her entrance and she managed to sink a greedy finger in with a roll of her hips. A chuckle was released against her shoulder where she completely missed the kisses being placed there. She was just about to complain when a second finger joined and both curled to hit her front wall.

“Fuck.” It felt like it came from her but she couldn’t be sure, she was too entranced in the feeling of Maggie making love to her. She didn’t even notice that they were being moved around until she felt another two longer fingers join Maggie’s. That caused Alex’s breath to hitch and her eyes to shoot open, from here she could see their new positions. Kara was lying on the bottom with her arm on her body until her fingers entered Alex who was just above her waist and Maggie was pressed into the shorter brunette’s back if the hard nipples scraping her shoulder blades were any indication. With the faces the blonde was making Alex could only assume Maggie was fingering them both. It was too much for Alex and at the same time not enough, so she started riding the fingers harder, needing to get relief. When both her wives added a third finger, now making six total that were penetrating her, she came loudly. She couldn’t stay upright anymore, exhausted from her own long day at work, the hectic drive over her and then orgasming twice, so Alex slumped forward and laid on Kara’s body. She only managed to reach shoulder height even like this but it was useful as she could lavishly lave one of the nipples in front of her as she stretched her hand back and added one of her own fingers to where her brunette wife was furiously trying to make their blonde wife feel pleasure. Kara didn’t last much longer with Alex’s slow teasing speed and Maggie’s rushed pace but she came completely silent, no sound emerging from her scream towards the ceiling or whatever lay beyond.

Only Maggie had energy to move after it had all ended but between Kara and Alex they made sure she stayed in between their warmth, spooning her on either side and pressing small chaste kisses to her body as they sunk further into the bed. When sleep finally took them no one would guess that Alex had just conceived their child.


	5. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the present and the past. This chapter chronicles Eliza's reaction first to Kara and Alex dating and then Alex's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written based on a request I received over on fanfiction. Requests are always welcome.

“I know we have all joked and been serious in the past about how I’m basically a vacuum cleaner for food and whatnot…” Kara started eying her one wife who was huddled into her side, “but even I would never eat that concoction if my life depended on it.” She said lowering her gaze to the bowl resting on Alex’s protruding tummy, just seeing the contents of the bowl made her nauseous. For whatever absurd reason Alex had developed less than normal cravings with her pregnancy. At this very moment she was eating a mixture of pickles, ice cream, chocolate sauce, tabasco sauce, anchovies, cheese and croutons. Disgusting was a pleasant word for what Kara wanted to say about the food and the happily content noises Alex had made while eating had the blonde near puking, her only saving grace was that Alex had stopped for the moment. Alex swivelled to look at her and Kara could immediately see tears starting to well. Shit she had messed up.

“I know I eat like a pig!” Alex screamed at her as the tears started to spill out, thrusting the bowl at the blonde and turning herself completely away from Kara to face the opposite side of the couch. Since the pregnancy that was normally where Maggie sat, both of Alex’s two wives wanting her in the middle to subconsciously protect her and the baby. Apparently Alex decided that wasn’t enough as she wobbled to stand up, so Kara sighed inwardly and stood up to help her wife.

“Here Alex.” She held out her hands and Alex took them with a very begrudging look that only confirmed what she already knew. Kara was so in love, too much that even those looks were instantly morphed into something beautiful in her mind. “Alex, where are you going?” She asked as her short wife toddled off to the front door in her ‘maternity’ night clothes. A pair of boxers and an oversized shirt, both probably nabbed in a mixture from her two wives wardrobes. The argyle socks she had on only confirmed Kara’s suspicions.

“I’m going to find Maggie and tell her to leave the groceries. I can’t eat like a pig if there isn’t any food in the apartment!” Alex yelled as more tears fell and Kara felt the guilt swallow her whole. Running she engulfed her pregnant wife in a tight hug, tight enough to make Alex know how loved she was without accidently killing or maiming her.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I love you too much to ever even think something like that.” She said as she rubbed the other woman’s back. “Please don’t cry.” She begged and kissed her wife all over her head until the tears turned into sniffles.

“Okay.” Came the muffled whisper and Kara smiled. “Can you take me back to the couch?” Came soon after followed by a yawn.

“Sure baby.” Kara picked her up and did just that while rocking her slowly back and forth. Alex, if she had been awake enough to realise, would be pissed at being used for baby practice like this. At least on the bright side she looked incredibly cute and content while napping in Kara’s arms. In fact Kara found it kind of impossible to put her down so she sort of just kept standing there and rocked her sleeping pregnant wife.

Maggie cracked her fingers once she had placed down the shopping bags on the counter. She wondered how she managed to be drafted to go shopping when they all knew it would be so many bags. Oh yeah, Kara would buy with her stomach and not her head, and now Alex would. Oh god, she was the only normal one left when it came to eating. Nevertheless she had done her job and was rewarded by the sight of Alex contently sleeping in Kara’s arms as the blonde rocked her back and forth. Never one to miss an opportunity she snapped a quick photo and sneaked up on her wives.

“Hey honey.” She greeted the blonde with a cheek kiss from behind, needing to stand on her toes to reach over the tall woman’s shoulder.

“Hey. Did you manage?” Came a loving reply.

“Yeah. I thought the baby was only due in another few months.” She teased even if the sight was making her want to hug them both so much.

“Thought I could get in some more practice.” Kara joked back.

“It’s your head.” No doubt Alex would be furious when she woke up. As her brunette wife had explained to her blonde wife she was an agent of an unknown branch of the government and was to be taken seriously, she was not an infant nor were they allowed to treat her as such. Maggie had decided it was in their better interest to completely ignore that command and Kara had naturally rebelled against it also. And it wasn’t as if they were doing ludicrous things, Kara simply rocked Alex from time to time and Maggie always gave her a glass of warm milk each night. Luckily Alex had only discovered Kara’s traitorous ways. “Let’s put her to bed and then you can help me with dinner.”

“Or we can put her to bed and I can rock you to sleep.” Kara smiled at her with such a hopeful look.

“No. Never happening. I am a veteran detective of the National City Police Department that basically single-handedly runs the science division. I have a gun and will shoot you if you even try anything Miss Sawyer-Danvers. Are we clear?”

“Crystal dear.” Kara replied to her in an oversweet tone that made Maggie suspicious. “Come help me with the blankets then we can cook.”

Later when dinner was done and all four place settings arranged to perfection they had gone to wake Alex up. Tonight was actually the night they were telling Eliza about Alex being pregnant. Everyone was nervous seeing as Eliza’s reaction to Alex and Kara dating had not been well received in the first place but by the time Maggie came around Eliza was elated for them all.

In the past, a year after Kara moved to National City:

Alex glanced at her watch, in a few hours she would have her foster sister cuddled into her side while they watched a film, probably some insane romantic comedy, and she would be right in the middle of her suffering. It always started the same way for her these weekly ‘sister’ nights, not that either she or Kara called them that anymore instead both opting just for movie night. First she would become nauseous, then short breathed and finally her heart felt like it would explode. These feelings all came from keeping two big secrets from Kara, the first being the nature of her work and the second that she was so hopelessly in love with the blonde. In the past she could just ignore it but ever since Kara had moved to the city and they had spent more time together, well Alex’s emotions had been boiling underneath her skin ever since. Also she could attempt to cancel tonight, as she had seldom in the past, but the guilt of doing that immediately had her chest tightening. So tonight she would suffer through it, hide it all from the person she loved, go home and finally drink away her feelings.

“Hey! Just on time!” Kara beamed at her as soon as the blonde’s apartment door flew open, Kara momentarily forgetting herself in her excitement.

Before Alex even had the chance to say anything she was engulfed into an enormous hug and cursing her body for reacting so viscerally to the blonde. They were foster sisters, she couldn’t take advantage of Kara like this but she allowed the hug to sooth her a little. With small indulgences like these she could probably get away with her secrets. “Oh Rao!” Kara yelped and sped off to the kitchen as the microwave beeped.

Alex followed the blonde and smirked as she leaned onto the counter watching Kara fumble with the popcorn bag, which she could quite strongly smell and that smell meant only one thing. Burnt popcorn. “Need help there?” She teased.

“Alex!” Kara whined as a large pout took over her face. The brunette rolled her eyes with mirth and moved to the cupboard where the other bags where stored. “You know those machines hate me.” Came the pathetic retort from the blonde for her smugness. Alex didn’t know why they always still did this, the burning popcorn routine when both knew the inevitable results. It had been the same story since Kara had come to life with them but they both still did it. Maybe it was just for the sake of doing it, the familiarity, the humour, and the pout.

“So what are we watching tonight?” She asked with a smile as she leaned back onto the counter.

As it turned out Kara had picked an insane romantic comedy for them to watch. They were almost half way through, both of their empty plates on the coffee table in front of them, Kara cuddled into her side with the blonde’s head resting in the hollow of her neck and the same blonde making comments as the film played.

“I bet you that they’re going to accidently kiss now and one or both of them will probably not even register that it happened.” Kara commented with such a confident tone that Alex snorted when it happened. Leave it to Kara to have watched enough of these types of movies to know what was going to happen.

Alex turned her head to blindly kiss Kara’s head, her love for the blonde temporarily getting the better of her, but completely missed that Kara was turning her head also.

Kara felt her eyes go wide when Alex pulled away, completely oblivious, from the quick chaste kiss they had just shared. Kara had turned her head to ask what Alex had said, she would later find out it was in fact only a snort she had misheard, and Alex had kissed her, which later she would also find out was by accident. But in the moment she didn’t know that so she didn’t know what to think or feel. The only thing she did know was that her lips were tingling so wonderfully, this being the first time a kiss had done that to her, and just making her own hidden feelings that much stronger.

Acting on pure instinct she pulled out of Alex’s arms and moved to sit on her knees a little further down on the couch. Not even sparing a second for the brunette’s questioning glance she grabbed Alex by the hips and pulled her nearer and into a lying position. Hovering above her slightly Kara looked into the brunette’s eyes and kissed her. Soft and tentative before deepening it more. Needless to say neither saw the end of the movie.

Alex bounced on the balls of her feet as she stood next to Kara at the arrivals gate of the airport terminal. It had been a few weeks since they had shared that kiss and consequent night, both having had their respective freak-out periods and the long talk of what was going to happen now that the truth was out, they had decided to start dating. While their relationship was still new and tentative not a lot had changed, they still did what they usually did both together and apart but now instead of covert declarations of love they were honest about their feelings and much more tactile with each other. Also the anxiety Alex felt was marginally decreased.

Looking back at the sign above Alex noted that her mother’s flight had already disembarked all the passengers so they had a few more minutes until her mother was with them. She sighed inwardly knowing that this surprise trip, the surprise being that Alex only found out yesterday, would be cut short when Eliza inevitably found out about her and Kara. Her mother would first admonish their relationship, then her by saying various mean and insulting things as well as blaming Alex for it all, and it would all end with tears. Hers, Kara’s and she doubts her mother’s.

“It’s going to be okay.” Kara tried to reassure her, kissing her head and giving her a brief hug.

Alex was sorely tempted to believe her but she couldn’t. Not with the lives they lead, she knew just knew somehow her mother would find out. Well she wasn’t going to be caught off guard this time.

“In three.” Kara said.

True to Kara’s word Eliza emerged through the door three seconds later, suitcase in hand and a rare smile gracing her face. She looked around and spotted them, gave a wave and approached. Alex would never know why she did what she did next but had to accept that she did.

“Kara and I are dating.” She blurted out in a fashion so unlike her, more like Kara really, and saw the shock cross her mother’s face. Also Kara’s face but that was more to do with that Alex had asked her to not tell Eliza that exact same thing. Returning to studying her mother she waited for the inevitable fall out, she could see the anger and admonishments form already but pathetically had to wait.

Instead of what she was expecting, her mother turned around and followed the signs to the departure area of the terminal, leaving them there without any further words between anyone. Later when they were back at Kara’s her phone graciously notified her to a new email, one from her mother. She spent the rest of the day crying onto Kara’s shoulder and refusing to show her what was on it. She wished she could forget about it herself but she couldn’t. For almost the next eight months neither she nor Kara had heard anything from Eliza, and that suited her just fine. So had no space for someone in her life if they didn’t support what she had with Kara.

Alex sighed into Kara’s shoulder, content with where her life was now as they laid in her bed together. It was one of the few rare times they were at her apartment. When the doorbell rang she sighed. Not a lot of people she knew, knew where she lived so if it was someone she knew it was undoubtedly important. Trying to scoot out of the iron grip she was currently in she gave a chuckle at the pathetically cute whine she got in return.

“Alex! Ignore it.” Kara whined and buried her head in the brunette’s shoulder.

“I love you too but it may be important. Just ten seconds then I’ll be back.” She promised, sealing it with a quick peck. Using Kara’s momentary bliss to escape.

Opening the door she saw the last person she ever expected. Her mother was standing there looking nervous, which was a first for Alex, and giving her something between a smile and a grimace.

“Alex honey, do you mind if I come in?” Instead of speaking, which she didn’t think was possible at the moment, she moved to the side allowing Eliza to enter. Her mother must have taken her silence as waiting for something because, “I wanted to apologise for how I reacted at the airport.” She took a breath to steel herself but Kara walked in just before she spoke again.

“Eliza?”

“Hi Kara. I was hoping to do this in private with Alex first but seems that isn’t an option.” Turning back to her biological daughter, “I am sorry for what I said in the email. It was completely uncalled for and I overreacted. If you love Kara then that’s it, you love her. While I wasn’t particularly excited about it at first, I am now. If you want me to leave I will but if you can accept my apology I can only promise to always accept who you love.

If Alex hadn’t been there in person she would have never believed a single thing from this experience but she was. Rather than following her instincts she borrowed some from Kara and hugged her mother, accepting the apology she was given and the promise Eliza made.

Present:

“Hi Eliza!” Kara gleefully encircled her mother-in-law with a hug before moving away and letting Maggie also.

“How are you girls?” She asked before looking for their third member, “Where’s Alex?”

“Getting ready, ma’am.” Maggie said.

“Mom or Eliza, honey.”

“She’ll be here in a few moments.” Kara said.

Sitting at the dining table everyone was enjoying their meals and company. The conversation was flowing cheerfully along with their laughs until Eliza asked about the elephant in the room.

“So? Tell me why I just had to come visit this weekend.” The abrupt halt made everyone feel a little shell shocked. Maggie glanced between her wives, Alex was visibly showing by now but had chosen clothes to hide it and keep the surprise until later in the evening.

“Mom.” Alex started but stopped immediately to take a few large self-encouraging breathes, Maggie and Kara simultaneously each grabbed a hand underneath the table. “I’m pregnant.”

Maggie watched as surprise and shock clearly marched onto Eliza’s face, the seconds waiting for a reaction growing longer and longer. Eliza stood up from her chair and walked around the table. Everyone watched as she basically pulled Alex up and into a long hug, long enough for Maggie and Kara to start to feel uncomfortable for Alex. It was then that she saw Alex’s shoulder repetitively rise and fall, she was crying into her mother’s body.

“It’s okay sweetie. Congratulations.” Eliza whispered to Alex. “I’m so happy for you.” Looking up the eldest blonde looked at the two other woman who were smiling happily at the scene. “Congratulations girls. I’m very happy for all of you.” She continued to hold her daughter until Alex was no longer crying and instead smiling. Reseating themselves she had to know the answer to the question that was burning her mind. “So tell me about the sperm donor.”

Apparently Kara hadn’t been expecting that since she proceeded to choke on her food for a couple of seconds. “Ah there was no sperm donor.” She supplied.

Frowning Eliza was struggling to comprehend what she was being told. She knew just how much these three women loved each other so Alex cheating or even just having sex with a man to sire a child seemed very unlikely. “Who’s the father then?” That caused Alex to laugh her ass off as Kara and Maggie blushed.

“Will-will the biological daddy please raise their hand.” Alex laughed out.

Maggie and Kara both raised their hand.

“We’re the daddy.”


	6. Astra Eliza Margarete Sawyer-Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the first child born to these three ladies and they try to explain her conception to Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who request and I hope you do get what you want when you do. This work is still open to receive requests and they would be appreciated. Also the child comes off a bit bitchy but i thought it would more fun to write the tough times each mother faced. Hope you enjoy.

“That’s a really long name girls.” Eliza replied to the three women, leaning in to give her granddaughter back to Alex the moment she noticed the forlorn look on the formerly pregnant daughter of hers. “Thank you for naming her after me.” She whispered and kissed her daughters forehead. “So what do we call her? Unless you want me to repeat that entire name every time.” She raised her eyebrow waiting expectantly and watched as the women that were all now her family look stupefied for a moment. “You did consider a shorter nickname didn’t you?”

“Of course we did…” Kara spoke first, her voice using such a high lilt that there was no way in hell she was being honest.

“So, what is it?” She smirked as the women looked guilty. Why on earth she didn’t know, it wasn’t if they did anything wrong. They were first time mothers, mistakes were bound to happen.

“Elmatra?” Kara suggested.

“Elmatra?” The rest of them asked in unison, questioning where that name came from.

“Yeah you know. A mix of each name, the last three letters of Astra, the first two of Eliza and the first two of Margarete.

“Baby, we love you very much.” Alex said instantly and watched Kara realise what they were going to say.

“But there is no way that we are calling our daughter Elmatra.” Maggie finished for them, getting ready to console her blonde wife.

“Yeah… I panicked… it wasn’t the best really.” Kara agreed and actually seemed fine with the results. “Can you give us a while to think about it?”

“Take all the time you girls need.” Eliza laughed at all three of her daughters, oh this was going to be such a fun time to witness. They were first time mothers and one thing your child always thought was that they would make better parents than you were. Just wait till there first born started acting out. “So I know that you girls said that you are all involved in making the baby, and I’m not trying to drive a wedge between anyone, but biologically who is the father between you two.” She looked at Kara and Maggie. She would assume Kara as two females having a child together in the natural way would require one of them to be an alien then but looking at the baby currently suckling Alex’s teat, the small little adorable infant definitely had the complexion, while lighter, of Maggie, so that would mean Maggie was.

“We told you mom, they both are. J’onn had my OB-GYN take a prenatal blood sample for testing, to see if I would need special medical care. She literally shares DNA from all of us. It appears as if Maggie’s egg acted like a sperm and fertilised one of my eggs, while Kara’s acted the same but replaced my mitochondria with hers before the first cellular division could take place. We are assuming that her alien DNA allowed it to happen but other than that we aren’t quite sure how.” The entire time Alex was explaining it she never once looked at anyone but her daughter, the awe and joy visible on her face.

“Fascinating. Do you think she’ll develop powers since she share some of Kara’s DNA.”

“Rao, I hope not.” Kara muttered out as her two wives muttered “God, I hope not.”

Raising an eyebrow at her daughters, Kara especially as she assumed the younger blonde would be ecstatic at her own daughter having powers. Apparently Eliza wasn’t the only one as Maggie and Alex looked at their third part as though she was an alien, well more than she already was.

“What?” Kara asked them, taking a protective stance under the scrutinizing looks she was receiving. “Sure I love having powers now but you all seem to forget the pain I was in when I first got here. Even if she has a fraction of my powers she’ll suffer for years before I can teach her to control them. I don’t want that for her and even if she didn’t suffer she’d probably want to become a superhero and I don’t think I could handle that. Seeing her flying out each day into possibly life ending danger.” Kara started to snivel at the thought of the pain their daughter would be in in either situation, she knows she wouldn’t be able to cope with it. Maggie moved to hug her blonde wife and Alex took her hand and kissed it. Eliza waited for their little endearing moment of love to be over before she did her thing. Once they finally moved apart she continued with a soft but enthusiastic cheer.

“Now you know what it’s like watching you on the news and knowing where you girls work. It’s a miracle I haven’t had a heart attack from all the stress you girls give me.”

“Sorry.” The all said in unison with decidedly unapologetic faces. In truth Eliza stressed about them every day, she would no matter what, but knew that they needed to do what they did, otherwise they wouldn’t be themselves.

 

A few months later Kara was standing in her daughter’s room in the house they had moved to a week earlier. With her powers it had taken barely a couple of hours to move in, most of it being spent to decorate the house and this particular room how her wives wanted it. She was alone at the moment as Maggie and Alex had gone to the store, Maggie to buy their monthly food and Alex to develop an independence from their daughter. Currently she was doing the most disgusting thing imaginable, she was wiping poop from her daughter Astra’s bottom. She was sure she would prefer to save snakes stuck in trees instead.

“There, there baby. We’re almost done. Yes we are.” She used her free hand to tickle her baby’s tummy, causing a few blinks and a yawn. Reaching for the bum cream she heard a truly terrifying sound. Looking back at the bottom she had just cleaned she nearly shrieked at the new runny poo that was now resting on a previously clean diaper. Looking in disbelief at her daughter with wide eyes, “How? Just how? There’s more of it than you!”

Astra’s eyes grew large at her shock before the tears gathered on her pale exotic skin. Not thinking of her actions just trying to avoid having to spend the next hour soothing her crying daughter, she gently grabbed her blonde baby. Hugging her close and softly rocking, she was so focussed on the slowly dissipating snivels that she didn’t notice anything else. Namely that her daughter was relieving herself again. That was how Alex and Maggie found her twenty minutes later clutching their sleeping daughter as she sat in shit and piss on the floor crying.

 

When Eliza turned five Alex was sure they had the perfect daughter. Their daughter was smart, kind, beautiful and curious. She was perfect in every sense of the word. So she had taken her to the park as a reward while Kara finished signing the legal papers to take ownership of CatCo, as Cat was retiring, and Maggie was finishing her annual public speech about safety as it was part of her duties since she became the captain of her precinct two years ago.

“Mommy! Ice cream, can we please get some!” Her daughter shrieked with joy when the cart came into view. Kara having instilled a sweet tooth in the little blonde.

“No honey. We’re meeting mommies for lunch remember.” And if she ate ice cream now she wouldn’t be hungry later on.

“Please…” Eliza hung off her hand, drawing out her words.

“Eliza.” Alex used the warning tone she had established early on. Instead of the intended effect, her daughter lied herself on the ground and screamed as the tears spilled, she flailed around and hit the grass beneath her as part of her temper tantrum. Alex blushed in embarrassment at Eliza’s actions as the other people in the park turned to watch them. Standing her ground though Alex waited for her daughter to stop, not about to give into her bullshit.

“Why don’t you love me!” Eliza yelled loud enough for Kara and Maggie to hear when half an hour later they were walking into the park together to find their wife and child who were late for lunch.

 

Maggie glared at her daughter, who was currently sitting in the interrogation room of precinct Maggie ran for the last decade and a bit. Her seventeen year old daughter had been caught resisting arrest and intoxicated at a school friend’s party after a neighbour had called in a noise complaint.

“What do you have to say for yourself Margarete?” Maggie asked, using the mother voice she had perfected since their firstborns birth. It had the added benefit of making the moment more serious, well as more serious as having your daughter cuffed to a table in a police precinct could make it. In lieu of an answer her daughter hid her Alex-esque face in shame, the familiar sniffling she made indicating the coming tears. “This isn’t how I or your mothers raised you. What were you thinking!?”

“I-”

“You weren’t. If you were you wouldn’t have been at that party after we expressly forbid it. You wouldn’t have been drinking or trying to outrun a cop. You wouldn’t be sitting in a building having your fingerprints and mugshot processed. I have told you so many times what happens to people who get criminal records, and for what! Nothing.” Maggie stood firm as her daughter started crying, her blonde head on her arms, even though her heart was clenching in an attempt to force her to sooth her daughter. She hated being this hard on her own child but hopefully this would deter her from future misdeeds, besides Maggie would allow her to slip the criminal processing system just this once. She didn’t want that to follow her daughter for the rest of her life, stopping her from getting jobs or into universities all her mother’s knew she was more than good enough for.

“Captain Sawyer?” One of the rookies poked his head in, “You’re wives are here.”

“Thank you, Reynolds. Tell them I’ll be there in a minute.” He nodded his head and disappeared. “Come on baby, it’s time to face your other mothers.” Maggie sighed as she unlocked the cuffs, Alex was no doubt freaking out and Kara… well they had all learnt Kara had a very angry side when it came to their children. She still pitied the one teacher the blonde had scolded till he pissed his pants in fear. She side hugged her daughter and lead her to her loving doom.

 

All three women stood, flanked on either side by their friends and family, and clapped for their daughter. It had been a long and sometimes hard road but they had made it. She had just graduated top of her class on a scholarship from Harvard for medicine. They couldn’t be more proud of her in that moment even if they were all crying, their baby was all grown up now and soon they would have to watch her go off into the world all on her own. They all agreed on the unspoken question that if they had to do it all again then they would, the good and the bad times included. They wouldn’t trade it for all the time in the world.

“Go Astra Eliza Margarete Sawyer-Danvers.” Cat yelled for them. They never did find a nickname for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time/Supergirl.


End file.
